say what?
by skico-lover.fireworks
Summary: Kowalski and Rico go to the Vet, and they find out something that will change everyone's lives forever! skico and kovate pairings...
1. the vet

S: this is my second story, but this came to me after my mom told me about this particular illness. I decided to write something special on it. P.s. you will find out what it is toward the end of this chapter.

Summary: Kowalski and Rico go to the vet, but while there they find out something that will change everyone's lives forever…

Pairings: Skico and kovate

Word count: 684

Chapter 1: the vet

**3****rd**** person's pov**

It was a partly cloudy day on Friday April 5th. Skipper was training his men like dogs. Julian, Maurice, and mort were all dancing to loud music way to early in the morning. Marlene was sleeping in. skipper quickly stopped when he heard the sound of humans talking. The penguins quickly all put on their cute act, and stared at the humans who approached them. These humans were unlike any they ever seen.

The guy was a black haired human. He had light green eyes, and was wearing a doctor's overcoat. The girl had light blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a white jacket. She pointed to Kowalski and Rico, and said-"those are the ones". The doctor picked up the wood board Alice usually used, and laid it across the habitat to the penguins.

The doctor approached them, and pulled out two carriers. He set the first one done, and looked to the penguins. The penguins held frightened expressions as the man approached them. He reached out his arms to Kowalski, and they all scattered. The man scowled, and went chasing after them. He quickly grabbed Kowalski, and stuck him inside the carrier. Skipper turned around, and saw his second in command get shoved in the carrier.

The man turned to the other carrier, and picked it up. He chased them around the ice floe even more. Then he grabbed Rico, and put him inside. Then the doctor went across the board with both of the penguins in carriers.

**The vet~**

Kowalski and Rico were put into cages as the human girl and man talked in the other room. Kowalski looked at Rico with a scared expression clearly seen on his face. Rico shrugged, and tried looking around for a way to escape. Then the door opened revealing the doctor, and the girl. "So these two have been showing signs of depression, extreme happiness, and anger issues lately" the doctor asked. "Yes David" the girl said. "Hmm well I went over the charts, and I think I might have an idea…" David said trailing off.

Kowalski and Rico were listening closely now since it involved them, and their recent moods. They themselves couldn't figure out why they were having these moods. "What is it David?" the girl asked. "I'm afraid that their bipolar…" David said. "What does that mean?" the girl asked. "Nina it means they have extreme moods are fast at doing things, and they might turn suicidal…" Dr. David said. "How can a penguin be suicidal?" Nina asked as they walked out the doors.

Kowalski and Rico wished they had not heard what had just been said. It wasn't possible right?

S: well the bipolar is a mental condition. It is where someone experiences extreme sadness, anger, or happiness. They also do things faster than anyone else, and they can turn suicidal… now the reason I wrote this is because Kowalski and rico have extreme moods.

Kowalski- he always gets over excited when his inventions are complete or invexpo is in town. He makes inventions like crazy and almost in no time at all. He gets extremely angry when people don't accept his inventions (jiggles), and he has a deep depression over Doris (an unhealthy one at that)

Rico- he has extreme attitudes toward explosives. His doll Mrs. Perky I believe helps rid some of the attitude his has as well. He also gets really depressed when Skipper is not here, or he is being attacked by something (driven to the brink). His gibberish may be caused by bipolar as well since bipolar causes speech to be messed up…


	2. fear, hurt, and chainsaws

S: well I didn't expect reviews so fast… anyway thank you for sticking to this story.

Word count: 530

Chapter 2: fear, hurt, and chainsaws

**3****rd**** person's pov**

**Vet~**

Kowalski and Rico both looked at each other worriedly. The girl came back into the room, and came over to them. She petted Kowalski lightly, but was a little frightened of Rico. Mostly because he seemed to get angry easier. "It's time to go home, little penguins" she said picking up their cages. "Don't worry about the illness, we'll get everything under control" Nina said as she carried them outside. She put them into a white truck, and waved goodbye as she closed the back.

Nina went to the front of the truck, and looked at the driver. The driver was tall, and wearing a green suit and hat. "They'll be fine" a computer like voice said inside the driver's seat. "Okay" Nina said as she went back to the hospital. She took one last glance before going inside.

**In the truck~**

Kowalski tried finding a way to look out, but there was only one small window, and that was on the roof. Rico looked at Kowalski. He made a little grunt of fear. Kowalski looked down at him, and smiled. "Don't worry Rico; I'm sure we're not going to turn suicidal" Kowalski said. "We've had too much fun in our lives to even think about that" Kowalski said. "Uh-huh…." Rico said while looking to the ground of the truck. Kowalski looked at him with worry.

He sat down, and stared at his comrade. "Rico is there something you haven't told us?" Kowalski asked Rico. Rico smiled a little, but still returned his gaze to the ground. Kowalski didn't like seeing his friend like this, but before he could say something the truck door opened. The tall man in the dark green trench coat grabbed both of the cages Kowalski and Rico were in.

Kowalski tried looking at where he was going, but the man was blocking his view the whole time. Then the man opened an old wood door, and went inside the dusty old place. He set Rico and Kowalski down. "Hello little penguins; what are your names?" the man asked in a deep creepy voice. Kowalski knew he couldn't understand him, but he said his name anyway. "Kowalski, and Rico" he said pointing to Rico as he said his name.

"Oh hi then Kowalski and Rico…" the man said completely understanding them. Kowalski's mouth hang open, and Rico's eyes were wide with shock. "Look you don't know me that well, I don't know you so how about we get to know each other" he said going over to a chest. The man kept clanking against something in the drawer, and then he pulled out a metal device. Rico recognized it to be a chainsaw. "Chain…Saw" Rico grunted out frightenly. Kowalski turned his gaze to the man coming toward him with a chainsaw.

"Hold still little birdie we're going to know each other more than you think…" the man said as the sound of screaming came over the horizon.

S: well how do you like chapter 2? Pretty creepy ending right?


End file.
